


Reunions are the Worst

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, It's not a sad ending?, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Asahi and Nishinoya broke up 10 years ago. It's about time they set things right.





	Reunions are the Worst

10 years. That was a long time to go without seeing your ex-boyfriend without an attempt to at least salvage what was left of your friendship. 

Nishinoya stared across the room at the long-haired brunette. Asahi hadn’t changed much in the last 10 years. He had that slightly more mature look, and his hair had grown to be slightly longer, but nothing major. He even still had that look of being a gang leader.

It occurred to Nishinoya that Tanaka had stopped talking an was now staring at him expectantly. What was it that his friend had been saying? 

“Yeah, that’s good Ryuu,” he found himself saying, hoping that it would satisfy his friend.

The upward tilt of his mouth and the raised eyebrow did nothing to settle the brewing uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

“You should go talk to him,” Tanaka said with a smirk.

Nishinoya looked at him with wide eyes before his eyes narrowed into a scowl. 

“I don’t wanna.”

Tanaka raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh? Well, you’re going to anyway by the end of the night. You have to talk about it at some point.”

The shorter male knew that. Of course he knew that. His best friend couldn’t expect him to simply walk up to his ex-boyfriend with a smile on his face. 

Except that was exactly what was going to happen, and he knew he was just delaying the inevitable. 

“Just give me another drink.” 

Tanaka wandered back to the drinks table, Nishinoya watching as he popped the lids off of two bottles of beer before returning. As the shorter male went to take one, Tanaka pulled the bottles back. 

“Nuh-uh. You aren’t getting this unless you go over there right now and talk to him,” were the words that came out of his best friends mouth. 

“Ryuu,” he whined, glancing over at where Asahi looked to be in physical pain from whatever Suga was saying to him. 

“No.” 

The pair stared at each other, waiting for the other to fall into submission. Tanaka looked away first though, a claim Noya was being ridiculous. Noya almost responded as a grin crept onto the taller males face. 

“Alright, guess you don’t have to go over there,” Tanaka said as he gave Noya his drink. “You’re gonna stay right here, and you’re going to talk.” 

Nishinoya didn’t get a chance to ask how Tanaka was going to make that happen before the other male had left and there was a cough beside him. 

He knew that cough. Dread started to fill his stomach as he turned to face the long-haired man next to him. Asahi looked as uncomfortable as he felt. 

“We, uh,” Asahi glanced back to where he had come from, where Suga was glaring at him. “We need to talk.” 


End file.
